Jafar
Jafar is a villain from Aladdin Jafar played Frollo in The Total Drama of Notre Dame He is a judge Jafar played King Boggart in The Princess and the Spanish Villain He is a king Jafar played Kaa in The Ohana Book He is a snake Jafar played Thrax in Taran Jones He is a germ Jafar played Clavius in The Cow Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain He is a wizard Jafar played Rasputin in Teodorastasia (1997) He is a Evil Sorcerer. Jafar played Haman in Ash Doo in Arabian Nights He is a sorcerer. Jafar played Grand Moff Tarkin in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) He is an Imperial governor Jafar played Hector Barbossa In Pirates Of The Carbbean Balto Style He is a cursed pirate captain Jafar played Firelord Azulon in Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a ruler of the Fire Nation Jafar played General Parvo in Road Animals He is a terrorist Jafar played Dr. Jason Woodrue in Batman & Robin (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a mad scientist Jafar played The Scarecrow in Batman: The Animated Series (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a villain Jafar played Dylan Krumholtz in The Return of Hercules He is a businessman Jafar played Lord Rothbart in The Lioness Princess He is an enchanter Jafar played Captain Hook in Danny Pan and Danny Pan 2: Return to Neverland He is a pirate Jafar played Dr. Ivo Eggman (Robotnik) in the Balto the Wolf Dog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Series He is a Evil Dr. Jafar played Shan-Yu in Jasminelan and D.W. (Mulan) He is the leader of the Huns Jafar played Zigzag The Grand Vizier in The Genie and the Street Rat He is a sorcerer Jafar played Grumpy in Lily White and the Seven Men He is a dwarf Jafar played Sykes in Tod & Company He is a loan shark Jafar played Firelord Ozai in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style He is an evil tyrant Jafar played the Magic Mirror in Linda White and the Seven Men He is a mirror Jafar played Red In All Arabians go to Heaven 2 and All Village-Kids Go to Heaven 2 He is an evil cat Jafar played Yosemite Sam in Space Jam (CoolZDane Style), Tiny Toon Adventures (CoolZDane Style) and Looney Tunes Back in Action (CoolZDane Style) He is a trigger-happy cowboy Jafar played Darth Vader in Star Wars (Produccion andlauz style) He is a sith Lord Jafar played Humbert the Huntsman in Aka White and the Seven Men He is a huntsman Jafar played Professor Nimnul in Courage & Scooby Rescue Rangers He is a mad scientist Jafar played The King of Hearts in D.W. in Wonderland He is a king Jafar played Lord Shen in Kung Fu Outback 2 He is a peacock Jafar played Tzekel-Khan in Aladdin and Chris Road to El Dorado Jafar played Rasputin in Hildastasia *He is a corpse Jafar played Grundel the Toad in Gadgetlina He is a Toad Jafar played Monsieur D'Arque in Beauty and the Iron Giant Jafar played Neflite in Sailor Zoe Jafar played Prince John in Kronk Hood He is a maneless lion Jafar played Hans in Frozen (SuperWhyMovies), Frozen (PierrickCanalFamille's Style) and Frozen Fever (PierrickCanalFamille's Style) Jafar played Giovanni in Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies) Jafar played Slade in Disney Teen Titans Jafar played Chernabog in Fantasia (TrainBoy43 Style) Jafar played Lickboot in Arthur and Kaa: The Movie Jafar played Dr. Blowhole in The Things of Madagscar He is a dolphin Jafar played Vlad Vladikoff in Roger Hears a Frog He is a vulture Jafar played Judge Doom in Who Framed Mowgli the Man-Cub Jafar played Lord Zedd in Mighty Morphin Disney Rangers He is the Evil Sorcerer and the Husband of Rita Repulsa. Jafar played the Sheriff of Nottingham in Percy Jackson (Robin Hood) He is a wolf Voice Actors: #Jonathan Freeman - English #Akira Takarada - Japanese #Joachim Kemmer - German #Jan Spitzer - German #Gees Linnebank - Dutch #Massimo Corvo - Italian #Feodor Atkine - French #Michel Elias - French #Nis Bank Mikkelsen - Danish #Wlodzimierz Bednarski - Polish #Dariusz Odija - Polish #Eli Gorenstein - Hebrew #Eric Gaudry - French Portrayals: *In Jasladdin, Maxladdin (DinosaurKingRockz) Jafar is played by Merlock *In Ericladdin Jafar is played by Clayton *In Ballerinaladdin Jafar is played by Pristine Figg *In Olladdin Jafar is played by Ratigan *In Dannyladdin Jafar is played by Shere Khan *In Tarladdin Jafar is played by Dr. Facilier *In Simbaladdin, Kovuladdin, and Baileyladdin Jafar is played by Scar *In Dodgerladdin Jafar is played by Scarface *In Ericladdin Jafar is played by Clayton *In Poohladdin Jafar is played by Dark Skunk *In Christopher Robinladdin Jafar is played by Governor Ratcliffe *In Wartladdin Jafar played is by Edgar *In Kermiladdin Jafar is played by McLeach *In Hiccup (Aladdin) Jafar is played by The Horned King *In Mordecailaddin Jafar is played by Negaduck *In Dudleyladdin and Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version) Jafar is played by Prince John *In Laura Lightningladdin Jafar is played by Waffle Woman *In Chrisladdin Jafar is played by Prince Hans *In Linkladdin Jafar is played by Ganondorf *In Garladdin Jafar is played by Lord Rothbart *In RiffRaffladdin Jafar is played by Commander Ulysses Feral *In Courageladdin The Cowardly Dog Jafar is played by Lil' Lightning *In Reekoladdin Jafar is played by Baboon *In Mannyladdin Jafar is played by Rudy *In Gumballaddin Jafar is Played By Warren T. Rat *In Homerladdin Jafar is played by Sideshow Bob *In Hazeladdin Jafar is played by General Woundwort *In Bluladdin Jafar is played by Nigel *In Bambiladdin Jafar is played by Ronno *In Todladdin Jafar is played by Farley Fox *In Baltladdin Jafar is played by Steele *In Trampladdin Jafar is played by Carface *In Balooladdin Jafar is played By Don Karnage *In Glennladdin Jafar is played by Prince Charming *In Jiminyladdin Jafar is played by Lampwick *In Pinocchioladdin (Jiminy Cricket Style) Jafar is played by Commander Rourke *In Kimikoladdin Jafar is played by Wuya *In Trentladdin Jafar is played by Rothbart and Clavius *In Rainbowladdin Dash Jafar is played by Discord *In Richardladdin Tyler Jafar is played by Rourke *In Orinoladdin Jafar is played by Baron Greenback *In Dimitriladdin Jafar is played by Hades *In Jeremyladdin Jafar is played by Judge Claude Frollo *In Leapladdin Jafar is played by Cat R. Waul *In Loudladdin Jafar is played by Hacker *In Phineasladdin Jafar is played by John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow *In Lawrenceladdin Jafar is played by Lord Farquaad *In Owenladdin Jafar is played by Governor Ratcliffe *In Tylerladdin Jafar is played by Gargamel *In Barryladdin Jafar is played by Stromboli *In Aleladdin played by Mal *In Tailsladdin (Badly Drawn Rainbow Style) played by Bowser *In Texeiraladdin played by King Sombra *In Aladdin (Gender-Reversed) played by Maleficent *In Emperor Kuzcoladdin played by Kron *In Courtneyladdin and Cinderelladdin played by Lady Tremaine *In Elladdin played by Doctor Terminus *In Shawnladdin played by Justin *In Bartladdin played by Mr. Burns *In Rickladdin Jafar is played by Sykes *In CJladdin played by Mr. Nezzer *In Rinladdin played by Shao Kahn *In Vinnyladdin played by Katz *In Furballaddin Jafar is played by Soto *In Susanladdin played by Embargo *In Aimeeladdin played by Voldo *In Yellow Kirbyladdin played by Marina (Johto) *In Aangladdin played by Firelord Ozai *In Phineasladdin played by John Worthington Foulfellow (Honest John) *In Sunsetladdin played by Bowser *In Lululaddin played by Magalor *In Zaraladdin played by Marx *In Kai-Laddin played by Darkar *In Tuffladdin played by Baby *In Anarioladdin played by Zygon *In Gusladdin he is played by Dustin McCann Sr. *In Maxladdin he is played by Aldrin Klordane. *In Theodoreladdin he is played by Uncle Harry. *In Traceyladdin he is played by Himself. *In Aladdin spoof for 1986Movies he is played by ???. *In Thomasladdin the Tank Engine (DaveGrrrrrrruly) he is played by Toy Taker Gallery: Jafar in Aladdin.jpg|Jafar in Aladdin Jafar in The Return of Jafar.jpg|Jafar in The Return of Jafar Jafar in House of Mouse.jpg|Jafar in House of Mouse Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9630.jpg Jafar's Death.jpg Jafar's death - 3 (Hercules and the Arabian Night).jpg Clipjafar.gif Jafar.jpeg Jafar.jpg Jafar (Aladdin).jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2208.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-1535.jpeg The Gym Leaders Kanto (4000Movies Style).png Dark kingdom sailor zoe.jpg Jafar as Neflite.jpg|Jafar as Neflite Jafar Mad.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Wizards Category:Aladdin Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Human Characters Category:True Forms Category:Snakes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Masters of Evil Category:Singing characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Venom and His Heylin Villains Category:Memes Category:Bowser's Doom Power Team Category:Characters with a beard Category:Sorcerers Category:Disney Villains Category:Scary Characters Category:Demonic Characters Category:Demons Category:Kidnappers Category:Jafar and Ursula Category:Reqton and Midabbdaiaillou's Adventures Villains Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Ren's Empire Category:Loyalists of Ren Category:Dr. Pablos Motos, It, and Shadow the Hedgehog's Advnetures Characters Category:Comedians Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Villains with villain songs Category:Idiots Category:The Incredi-Dimensions Characters Category:Fathers Category:Descendants characters Category:Characters who disintegrate Category:Vinnytovar Category:1992 Introductions